


Unknown Discomfort

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Almost Rape/Non-Con, Almost sexual content, Angst, Asexual Character, Continuing the first tag, Fluff In The Form of Acceptance, M/M, Small amount of fluff at the end buuuut eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gonta tries his best compensate.





	Unknown Discomfort

This was all going much too fast for Gonta...

In real time it was all going rather slowly, Nekomaru was being very patient with Gonta because of he still had virginity intact (unlike him) and yet, Gonta still felt as if it was going much, much too fast and being more of a quickly paced blur through this whole exchange.

Gonta wanted to stop, Gonta wanted nothing more than to just stop Nekomaru and in all honesty he was desperate to stop all of this but... Nekomaru... Nekomaru looked like he was enjoying himself so much. Too much for Gonta to stop him when he was into it moments before clothes started coming off when it was only kissing and nothing more.

Nekomaru was pulling at Gontas white dress shirt, unbuttoning it button by button slowly and pecking at his neck and trailing down Gontas collarbone and to the top of his chest. Anywhere that was any kind of bare skin.

Gontas heart started to beat faster and faster, almost jumping or in better terms bursting out of his chest. Gonta tried his damn hardest to ignore his mind screaming at him in absolute panic mode to get Nekomaru to stop going forward with this.

Nekomaru pulled off Gontas dress shirt completely and was beginning to take off his own gakuran and muscle shirt, Gonta tried to coax himself into coming off as calm and not feeling the overwhelming primal urge to run away as fast as he can.

'N-Nekomaru...' Gonta murmured in quiet protest, finally gaining enough courage to do even something small such as that. Nekomaru made eye contact with him and his soft brown eyes were overflowing to the brim with concern. Gontas breath hitched as his thoughts and wants got muddled up inside his head, blurring the lines of his needs and his full blown denial into an utter mess.

'You doing alright?' Nekomaru asked, Gonta bit his lip as he definitely was rethinking his decision to try and stop this. Gonta wanted... To continue. If only for the sake of Nekomarus enjoyment. Nekomaru was absolutely his everything and he believed that sometimes compromises had to be made in a relationship to keep it at its best! 

.... Right?

Right.

'Yes... Of course Nekomaru!' Gonta reassured, a faux smile playing on his lips and a voice that sounded fake escaping his mouth. Nekomaru smiled back before kissing his boyfriend down the length of his stomach before making it to his crotch. Gontas breath hitched and the wind in his chest was knocked right out of him faster than Gonta had ever felt before and he clawed at the sheets underneath him, almost tearing them apart.

By that point, it was the breaking point. So something in Gonta broke. His mind just... Shattered. The fear, the anxiety and the shame welling up into a molotov cocktail of dark thoughts and feelings that was so close to exploding seconds before just bursting out into flames of horror and throwing him into complete panic that he was trying so hard to hold in.

Gonta felt his face start to burn and flare up, soon realising his eyes starting to feel fuller and overflow before he started to choke on his own dry throat. Gonta felt his eyes start to leak globs of clear tears, feeling much larger and heavier than they actually looked bursting out of his eyes and falling ungracefully down his inflamed cheeks. Gonta sniffled hard but started frantically rubbing at his eyes, trying and failing to not make Nekomaru worry about him and his dark feelings that just erupted overwhelmingly.

'Woah, woah, woah...!' Nekomaru pulled himself away instantaneously, Gonta pulled up his knees to his chest as much as he could and put a hand over his mouth and scrunching his eyes shut. Nekomaru put a hand onto Gontas head and Gonta couldn't seem to halt his chocked out sobs as he so desperately wanted to, Nekomaru meanwhile was frantically attempting to console him 'Gonta, I'm sorry! I'll stop!'

'Gonta is... So so sorry...!' Gonta choked out an much more heartfelt than needed apology, pulling away his hand to say it and putting his face into his knees before shaking his head softly into them. Nekomaru was taken aback by the fact GONTA was the one apologising but listened before Gonta started to sob too much to talk in anything other than broken sentences and words once again.

'Gonta, Why are you even apologising? Hell, I should be the one apologising more-!'

'Because Gonta was trying his best to do this for you! But he...'

Gonta shouted, being completely upset with himself and himself. Nekomaru was taken aback again but Gonta fell silent once again pulling his hands into fists as he tried to finish his thoughts before grabbing at his hair and pulling away at least a fistful of olive green strands. Nekomaru put his hands on Gontas to stop him from pulling at his hair even more.

'He can't...' 

Gonta sobbed even more and even louder than before, Nekomaru pulled away Gontas hands from his hair started affectionately stroking it and trying his damnedest to console him by actions and speaking to him as softly as his vocals can go without being absolutely silent.

'It's alright! We don't have to do anything you don't want to, we don't have to at all!' Nekomaru reconciled before kissing Gontas forehead, Gonta looked up after he did it and wiped his face on his arm. Only making his face slightly less of a mess due to tears leaving a definite trace and he hadn't really stopped himself from crying just yet. Gonta swallowed hard before trying to continue.

'Gonta has thought about this quite a lot...' Gonta admitted, trying to control his breathing and finally stop crying. Nekomaru looked at him in confusion and more than that, concern. 'He... Hasn't ever liked the thought of "third base" as it's put.'

'What do you mean..?'

'Gonta means... He's thought about having sex and Gonta has never liked it!' Gonta explained to him even more and the colour drained from Nekomarus face, Nekomaru moved next to him instead of in front and put and arm around him. 'He- He doesn't know why and Gontas... Sorry. He knows it's not right-' 

'Okay first off, you should stop apologising, I should be the one doing that! I'm really sorry about trying to do this! We never have to do anything like that again if it makes you uncomfortable!' Nekomaru reassured, Gonta almost immediately flung himself into Nekomarus full embrace. Nekomaru wrapped both of his arms around Gonta and squeezed lightly. 'You might change your mind but that's really unlikely and I'm alright with that!'

'It's really okay...?' Gonta asked, poking his head up and being completely unsure of Nekomarus words. Nekomaru nodded and smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend, sliding his fingers through the others soft hair. Gonta pulled himself further into Nekomarus arms and snuggling into his warmth.

'... Wanna ignore this happened, put on a movie or a series or something and get some food or somethin? You don't seem to want to try and sleep right now.' Nekomaru asked looking down at Gontas hair. Gonta pulled away and nodded, rubbing his eyes for one last time.

'Gonta would love to do that.'

**Author's Note:**

> Angst is my game and I headcanon Gonta as super duper ace you guys aren't getting porn from me of all people. Maybe one day, but definitely not today.


End file.
